Talk:Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition
I honestly don't think this spinoff game is in need of an article. It's not set in the Drawn to Life universe, so I propose deletion. If I don't get a response by next Saturday (January 22, 2011), I will go ahead and get rid of it. I'm sorry if this seems harsh, but if this page is made, then that might lead to articles for their characters and I really don't want this to become half of a Spongebob Wiki. If there are objections, then I will definitely take them into account. --Nitrous X 16:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :You haven't deleted this, and the topic is outdated anyway, but I'll say my view on the issue. Maybe one day in the future others will do the same and a discussion will happen? We'll see. Anyway, we keep the article. But only the article. No pages for the Spongebob characters, though if there are any unique characters not from SBSP canon they might be an exception (I haven't played this game). It's not one or the other, as you are an admin. You can make it a policy that those characters do not get pages, and enforce it by deleting those pages if someone makes them. But the game is a Drawn to Life game, and fulls within what should be our scope. But only enough for minimal coverage (AKA one article). Armageddon11 22:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) YES IM BACK LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!!! GO GO GO!!!!!!!! Ok, so I dont really get why we shouldnt have the spongebob pages. I mean its just a spin off, and all wikis have spin offs of their game. Like Mario wiki has the Yoshi's island pages on it. Also the character Tingle from the Zelda games has a spin off game about him, and thats on the zeldapedia. This is even much more connected to the drawn to life series then thoose two examples. Its got the same gimmick(being able to draw your own characters, weapons, items and others). Oh and I thought of a theory, of how the spongebob world is in the dtl universe. At the end of tnc (wii) the creator dumps all the artifacts into the sea. One of them is a pencill, and at the beggining of dtl spongebob Patrick finds a pencill (and revives the villain). Ok I just want to say NO I have NOT played the spongebob version, I read about it. I am also NOT a FAN OF SPONGEBOB. Its 100% messed up, and NOT funny. Sorry if that was rude, but I just dont want anyone thinking that I like spongebob. Anyway. THE MEGA LETTUCE IS LEAVING THE STAGE THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!!! Let's decide whether Spongebob Squarepants Edition belongs on the wiki I think we need to decide once and for all what Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition's place on this wiki is. Personally, I think that "canon" or not, it IS Drawn to Life, so it deserves at least a token place on the wiki. Architect-visionary (talk) 21:00, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I agree [[User:MagicalChez|'MagicalChez']] 22:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC) All it does is clog up the wiki with tons of pages hardly anyone is interested in. I vote no. TemporalApparition (talk) 23:17, January 20, 2014 (UTC) There are a ridiculous amount of pages and almost no information. Try making it all into one page. Clayblob (talk) 01:15, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm with Mc and Architect. It is dtl, so it needs to be on the wiki. This is what I mean, by you two are the same person. @TA, having more pages doesn't "clog up" the wiki. There is possibly more bandwidth and storage space available than we will ever need, and a well-organized wiki doesn't get clogged up. Just see the Fallout Wiki, it has 16,000 pages. Is it "clogged up"? No. @Claybob the solution to short pages with no information is to mark it with or fill it out, not go on a mad delete-tagging spree. If you two don't have any further arguments I'm going to remove the delete tag from the Spongebob pages. Architect-visionary (talk) 16:21, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I am really resisting the urge to call everyone here a moron. We do not need "___ is an ememy in DTL: Spongebob Edition." If that is all the information you will have, it would be easier to find the information just to have a section on the page for the game that says "Enemies" and lists all of them. The whole point of multiple pages is to make the wiki more organised. If it makes it more difficult to navigate, dont use more pages. More does not automatically mean better. Also, it's ClaybLob. Note the second "L". Clayblob (talk) 21:19, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Blob. My mistake. Also, that short sentence is a placeholder until someone with more knowledge of the subject comes along. If it's just the shortness that's the issue, maybe tagging it with is a more appropriate course of action. And the wiki actually becomes easier to navigate with more categories, especially the Browse category. There are actually several things you can do to make the wiki easier to navigate, such as fixing and , and other things listed on Drawn To Life Wiki:Community Portal#Things to Do. (Since you were asking why it was important to fix orphaned pages earlier.) Architect-visionary (talk) 05:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Non-Canon Just curious, why is such a big emphasis placed on canon? Architect-visionary (talk) 05:56, January 22, 2014 (UTC) This wiki mainly exists for story purposes. We really tend to emphasize the story. Clayblob (talk) 12:20, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The story isn't the only aspect of Drawn to Life that exists. There's also gameplay and development history-- see the big long section on Drawn to Life about sales numbers and reception. Also, there are parts of the story that contradict each other, and therefore aren't "canon". The Drawn to Life Wiki should be a comprehensive source of knowledge about DTL. Architect-visionary (talk) 07:40, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Images? Wouldn't it be nice if we had sprites of enemies from this game? I don't care if this isn't cannon to DTL, this game needs to be acknowledged by the wiki. It shouldn't take up space it doesn't need, but that doesn't mean we can let these pages look so.... bland. BreGee (talk) 22:01, October 7, 2015 (UTC)